Conventionally, for example, resin molded products serving as interior parts for automobiles, in particular, instrument-panels, garnishes, etc., disposed around windows, need to have a high-quality feeling, and those resin molded products that have reduced gloss to prevent a window reflection have been demanded. With respect to such resin molded products, a surface machining process referred to as an embossing process is carried out on a molding mold, and by using this mold, those resin molded products are produced. Thus, on the surface of each of these resin molded products, a minute pattern of concavo-convex portions referred to as embossing is formed. Then, the surface with embossing formed thereon has reduced gloss (that is, reduced gloss value) so that delicate shadows and feeling to the touch are given to its surface.
In order to obtain the above-mentioned embossing, satin embossing is formed by an etching process, or the inside surface of the molding mold subjected to the embossing process is further roughened by a sand-blasting process so as to carry out the gloss value reducing treatment (for example, see Patent Document 1).